It is known from the prior art, for instance from DE 10 2010 045 037 A1, to interconnect a plurality of battery cells for supplying a specific voltage or a specific current to a battery. Such batteries are employed at the present time, in particular, as traction batteries in motor vehicles, such as, for instance, electric vehicles or hybrid vehicles, for supplying electrical drive energy.
Normally, an electrical voltage is present at the connection terminals or battery poles of battery cells known from the prior art. In the case that many battery cells are then connected together in a series circuit, high and dangerous voltages can result. For example, a traction battery can supply a voltage of several hundred volts for a motor vehicle. Accordingly, it is of interest to know the voltage actually present at the connection terminals of a battery cell.
A conclusion can be drawn about the state of charge of the battery cell through a voltage measurement by using a voltmeter, for instance. In this case, it is to be regarded as a drawback that this electrical state of the battery cell cannot be identified without the use of technical means. As a result of this, it is not possible to identify simply and right away a potential risk arising from the battery cell.